Magnetic heads are employed to operate hard disk drives. A magnetic head can include a reading head and a recording (i.e., writing) head. General structures and method of manufacture for prior art magnetic heads are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0097173 A1; 2007/0230063 A1; 2011/0294398 A1; and 2015/0260757 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,291,743 B1; 8,361,541 B1; 8,443,510 B1; 8,717,709 B1; 8,735,565 B2; 8,964,333 B1; 9,153,261 B1; 9,321,146 B2; and 9,390,733 B2 the entire contents of which are incorporated herein and in U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,565 B2.